1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a swing training mechanism, and provides a training device for teaching proper swing mechanics for a variety of activities such as golf, baseball, or tennis. The device can be used in practice with respect to any activity in which body movements are important, and particularly those activities where the upper torso and lower body must move in coordination with one another, and in proper sequence, to achieve optimum results.
The device provides a feedback mechanism for teaching a user the proper sequential timing and body motions relating to various swinging motions. For example, the execution of a proper golf swing requires the legs, hips, shoulders, arms, and hands to move in proper sequence and rhythm during the swing while the golfer shifts body weight in a coordinated effort. Likewise, other activities, such as tennis, require similar coordinated movements. Thus, the present invention is directed to devices for providing positive feedback to a user for optimizing the motion and tempo associated with various swing movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices are known in the prior art for assisting a user in developing proper swing mechanics for a number of sports. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,876 (Practice Golf Club and System), U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,515 (Golf Practice Club), U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,556 (Golf Trainer), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,295 (Head Movement Indicating Device and Method) disclose various mechanical devices and methods for monitoring and improving a golf swing. However, none of these devices have proven effective in the marketplace.
Accordingly, there still exists a need for a simple device capable of attachment to a variety of positions on a user for providing positive feedback of the user's movements.